


The Switch Up

by LukaDeTrolla



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America makes terrible plans, Im new to tagging, Multi, Prussia is a running joke..., Right?, There is like five seconds with Finland and Hungary, This story is so random, also i hinted at some pairings, but this one is really fun so we can forgive him this time, can you guess them?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukaDeTrolla/pseuds/LukaDeTrolla
Summary: Alfred has a brilliant idea and thinks everyone will join in, to his surprise they do. This is a chat room style story I made for fun.America: Alfred Hero JonesNorway: Butter-TrollEngland: ArtieSpain: Dat-AssFrance: FrannyGermany: Luddy-BuddyItaly: PastaroniDenmark: ScandinavianKingPoland: My Little PolandCanada: MattieSeychelles: Fishy-pigtailsRomania: Twilight-VampirePrussia: GillyFinland: SantaHungary: Fryingpan Chick





	1. America's plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred has a brilliant idea and thinks everyone will join in, to his surprise they do. This is a chat room style story I made for fun.
> 
> America: Alfred Hero Jones  
> Norway: Butter-Troll  
> England: Artie  
> Spain: Dat-Ass  
> France: Franny  
> Germany: Luddy-Buddy  
> Italy: Pastaroni  
> Denmark: ScandinavianKing  
> Poland: My Little Poland  
> Canada: Mattie  
> Seychelles: Fishy-pigtails  
> Romania: Twilight-Vampire  
> Prussia: Gilly  
> Finland: Santa  
> Hungary: Fryingpan Chick

Alfred Hero Jones>> added Butter-Troll, Twilight-Vampire, Fishy-pigtails, Santa, Franny, Pastaroni, Luddy-Buddy, Gilly, My Little Poland, Dat Ass, Artie, Mattie, Fryingpan chick

Alfred Hero Jones> I got an awesome idea that will make it so we're closer as friends, you all in?

Santa> No offense, but I heard your ideas end badly, but sure! I'm in!

Artie> I cringe to think of what you have down for our contacts, but sure, why the hell not

Luddy-Buddy> I feel uncomfortable with this

Gilly> relax It'll be fun!

Butter-Troll> Just tell us your plan already

Alfred Hero Jones> Okay so like, let's switch around families for a while!

Luddy-Buddy> I'm out

Fryingpan chick> thanks for trying with me but, I'm out too

Santa> This sounds fun, maybe Denmark will like this instead though

Gilly> how'd about this West, you have fun here, and I'll get out. Come on you need to have fun once in a while!

Luddy-Buddy> Fine...I'll do this.

Santa has added in ScandinavianKing

Santa has left the conversation

Fryingpan chick has left the conversation

ScandinavianKing> This seems fun, Lukas, you're doing this too?

Butter-Troll> I'm bored so why the hell not

Alfred Hero Jones> Okay if you're in say so

Luddy-Buddy> ...I'm in.

ScandinavianKing> I'm in boi!!!

Butter-Troll> I'm in

Dat Ass> I'll join, this seems fun

Pastaroni> I'll join too!

My Little Poland> Huh? totally spaced out. But I'm in

Artie> I don't know why I'm agreeing, but I'm in too

Twilight-Vampire> me too! I mean my family is awesome but I want to try something different!

Franny> I am curious about this too

Mattie> I guess I'll join...

Fishy-pigtails> Me too!

Alfred Hero Jones> Sweet! So honestly I'm surprised some people left, but that's okay! I know how this will work!

Artie> before you get into that... why is Prussia still here?

Gilly> Duh, my sailor boy, my brother, and Italy are in this, I want to see who they get!

Alfred Hero Jones> Ignore him anyway! Drumroll please!

Alfred Hero Jones> I go to Spain

Alfred Hero Jones> Norway goes to Seychelles

Alfred Hero Jones> England goes to Italy

Alfred Hero Jones> Spain goes to France

Alfred Hero Jones> France goes to Romania

Alfred Hero Jones> Germany gets America

Alfred Hero Jones> Italy gets Canada

Alfred Hero Jones> Denmark gets Poland

Alfred Hero Jones> Poland gets England

Alfred Hero Jones> Canada gets Denmark

Alfred Hero Jones> Seychelles gets Germany

Alfred Hero Jones> And Romania gets Norway

Alfred Hero Jones> Okay a few rules before we begin! We change into the clothes the person we got owns as soon as we get there. We eat the food provided. If we need to quit, we tell everyone on the chat. And this will be over in two weeks!

Gilly> wow. I'm glad I didn't leave yet. This is going to be great!

Luddy-Buddy has removed Gilly from the conversation

Luddy-Buddy> No outsiders

Artie> agreed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a new story by me! Totally random but hey that's fine. Random is good! Chapter 2 will be up soon as well...probably… maybe? Um… Review and tell me your thoughts?


	2. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Day 1 of the Switch up!
> 
> America: Alfred Hero Jones
> 
> Norway: Butter-Troll
> 
> England: Artie
> 
> Spain: Dat-Ass
> 
> France: Franny
> 
> Germany: Luddy-Buddy
> 
> Italy: Pastaroni
> 
> Denmark: ScandinavianKing
> 
> Poland: My Little Poland
> 
> Canada: Mattie
> 
> Seychelles: Fishy-pigtails
> 
> Romania: Twilight-Vampire
> 
> Prussia: Gilly
> 
> Finland: Santa
> 
> Hungary: Fryingpan Chick

Alfred Hero Jones> Day one and I must say, Spain's house is freaking awesome!

Dat Ass> Ah it isn't that impressive

Alfred Hero Jones> It is dude! It's freaking huge! 

Dat Ass> well thanks! Oh! Can you go harvest mi tomates? Their out back!

Alfred Hero Jones> sure dude

Alfred Hero Jones> wtf dude! Your garden is huge! I don't seriously have to harvest them all do I? I do don't I? Damn it.

Butter-Troll> if Gil knew you were actually working he'd flip

Butter-Troll added Gilly to the conversation

Gilly> thanks! I knew I could count on my cute little sailor boy

Butter-Troll> whatever, I just added you so you could see Alfred working

Gilly> Holy cow I think he is! You go Al!

Artie removed Gilly from the conversation

Artie> no outsiders

Mattie> Agreed.

Pastaroni> ve, Mr. Canada? I have a question about this talking bear. It keeps asking who I am

Mattie> tell Kumawhat'sit who you are and them go feed it fish. Also he cuddles at night so push him off if he gets too heavy

Pastaroni> ...Okay!

My Little Poland> You named your bear that? I love it

Mattie> Actually I forgot it's name, same as it forgets mine

ScandinavianKing> so like Poland got a question for ya? Why is yo room so damn pink? And glittery? 

My Little Poland> I like pink and I like glitter, duh

ScandinavianKing> well I feel like I might die if i'm in here too long so...

Luddy-Buddy> speaking of death... Alfred? What's is this strange alien creature? I feel like I've seen in one of Japan's games... It looked at me and kept moving closer until it saw I was in Alfred's clothes and kicked me out of the house. It locked all of the doors and windows and... okay it just flipped me off.

Butter-Troll> lol take a picture!

Luddy-Buddy> aliencreaturething.png

Butter-Troll> oh my god this is great. 

Dat Ass> Norway's laughing. You know it's funny

Twilight-Vampire> wait... Nor laughs...? that's even weirder than that alien

Butter-Troll> screw you too frien

Twilight-Vampire> :))

Luddy-Buddy> but seriously it looks like this demon creature in this one game I played over at Japan's house once

Butter-Troll> what game? And wait... you play video games? Wow that's actually pretty awesome

Luddy-Buddy> I forget the name. But is Alfred still here? Steve won't let me in

Mattie> I'll talk to Tony for you Ludwig

Luddy-Buddy> that's it's name, then where did I hear the name Steve? 

Mattie> yeah and he should let you in now, I explained to him what was going on.

Alfred Hero Jones> I'm finally done! That took forever! Oh and Luddy, can you feed my pets? Whalelord eats fish. Unicorn eats hay, Bunny eats carrots. And you and Tony eat burgers!

Butter-Troll> that looked like you called Lud a pet bro

Alfred Hero Jones> huh... oh crap! No! Babe I didn't mean it! I mean you and Tony can eat burgers! 

Luddy-Buddy> it is alright Alfred. I understood what you meant... um your alien just called me a fucking bitch then left after flipping me off again...

Dat Ass> I'm right next to Norway and I think he just died of laughter. 

Butter-Troll has left the conversation

Fishy-pigtails> tell him not to piss himself laughing. He's wearing my clothes after all

Dat Ass> lol he just left the room, he turned off his phone and left

My Little Poland> So um... not to totally change the subject, but... we have to eat the food provided, right? 

Alfred Hero Jones> Yup! 

My Little Poland> I see Uh...does anyone know if Scotland is a good cook or not?

Artie> RIP

My Little Poland> Okay I'm like scared now but... I'm sure I'll live, hopefully...

My Little Poland> what is this?! Is this even food?! 

My Little Poland> isthisevenfood.png

Twilight-Vampire added Butter-Troll to the conversation

Twilight-Vampire> Spain! Get Nor back, he has to see this!

Butter-Troll> I'm back. Why am I back?

Twilight-Vampire> A) you are a part of this group. B) look at that food

Butter-Troll> … No way! Lol! Feliks you better eat that crap! Uncle Scotty will murder you if you don't!

My Little Poland> Thanks Nor. Thanks. And when I'm dying of food poisoning I'll be sure to say “Nor told me that Uncle Scotty would murder me if I didn't eat this”

Butter-Troll> A) Only me and the other Nordics get to call him that. B) Uncle Scotty's not like Iggy, it won't kill you to eat it

ScandinavianKing> It's all true. Even that only us Nordics get to call him that, though mostly Nor and Ice call him that, me Sve, and Fin just call him Scotty

My Little Poland> update: the food wasn't terrible. Bad yes, but deadly and terrible, no

Alfred Hero Jones> so as far first days go, pretty good? 

Artie> it's only the first day, wait until day 2 or three before asking again

Alfred Hero Jones> I'll ask everyday until the 2 weeks are over :)

Artie> Please don't...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well i mean Everyone has to experience something, right?


	3. Day 2

Alfred Hero Jones: :D Morning guys! How did everyone sleep?

Artie: it's 6 AM. Don't talk to us now.

My Little Poland: I second that. Alfred go away!

Dat Ass: It's not early! The suns out!

Luddy-Buddy: Ja. He's right we should all be up now.

ScandinavianKing: Haha! Al you come up with the best ideas! Aside from sleeping on glitter, my night was fun! And oh! I didn't know you lived with Lithuania and Latvia Poland!

My Little Poland: ...I don't. Liet comes over with Latvia if things get too bad at Russia's house. Huh. Oh well Liet is like the best cook so it's all fine!

Mattie: ...Denmark? Why is Death Metal playing around the house so early in the morning?

Mattie: like I get that's how you guys wake up. But I nearly had a heart-attack just now!

Scandinavian King: Duh! It's how Fin wakes everyone up! Norge somehow usually sleeps through it though and sorry you almost had a heartattack :(

Mattie: It's alright. Atleast now I know what to expect

Twilight-Vampire: Yeah. When I come over we normally cast a soundproof spell around Nor's room so we don't wake up to it. But I'm normally a morning person anyway so I don't mind waking up like this.

Artie: It's true. Though I don't nearly go over there as much as Romania.

Butter-Troll: ...It's too early to have my phone vibrate like this. Shut up and go back to sleep.

Pastaroni: I agree with Norway. I'm turning my phone on silent until I'm ready to wake up

Luddy-Buddy: ITALY!

Mattie: Relax Germany, Any minute now KumaKuma will wake him up and demand that they go for a walk.

My Little Poland: seriously, you need to name my pets, Kumawhat'sit and KumaKuma are awesome names

Pastaroni: wah! GERMANY! The bear just dragged me out of bed and out of the house!

Luddy-Buddy: Well the alien physically dropped me down the stairs and told me to get food an hour ago so I think you had the better alarm

Butter-Troll: Looool

Butter-Troll: I give up on sleep now. But I want to meet this alien. Can we add him in this chat thing?

Alfred Hero Jones: I'll send you his information after the two weeks are over! :D

Butter-Troll: Omg please do.

Franny: I had terrible sleep. Thanks for asking btw.

Franny: sleptonthiscoffin. Png

Dat Ass: Norway just went completely silent

Dat Ass: Like even though we're in seperate rooms it's dead quiet.

Dat Ass: Oh I thought he had fallen back asleep. But he just came out of his room with a large grin

Butter-Troll: Can I?

Butter-Troll: I'm doing it

Butter-Troll: no ones stopping me rn anyway

Butter-Troll has added Gilly to the conversation

Gilly: Sailor boy... it's too early to be up..

Butter-Troll: Shut up and scroll up through the chat.

Butter-Troll: I told you he's a Fucking vampire! Franny just outed him to all of us!

Gilly: Holy crap. That's funnier than the alien that just keeps hating on Luddy!

Butter-Troll: Franny! Take more pictures of his vampire lair!

Gilly: Yeah do it Franny!

Franny: how'd about I do this instead...

Franny has removed Gilly from the conversation

Franny: No Outsiders.

Twilight-Vampire: Agreed.

Butter-Troll: haters. -_-

Artie: Not to change the subject... if there is one... but Romano just came over.

Artie: He's looking at me and hissing. Now he's throwing tomatoes and cursing in Italian.

Dat Ass: He just texted me saying he was coming over

Alfred Hero Jones: Ohcrapohcrapohcrap he's here! why is he here? And why is the guy so short and angry?! He's shouting and telling me to get out and asking where Spain is!

Dat Ass: I sent him a text to explain what was going on

Alfred Hero Jones: Okay... okay. He calmed down. He... damn man he just called me a porca puttana, whatever that means. I don't know but I feel like it's bad

Pastaroni: Wow. I need to have a talk about his language! That's so mean!

Luddy-Buddy: Steve says similar things to me though... Speaking of that creepy alien... he told me to go out and buy him burgers or I'd stay locked out of the house all day.

Butter-Troll: Seriously I need this alien in my life.

Twilight-Vampire: I'm telling Prussia you want to leave him for a chubby gray alien

Artie: And if he doesn't do it I will

Butter-Troll: and when you two need help with magic who's going to be laughing at your fails? Hm? I feel like I know this answer... hmm... oh right! Me!

My Little Poland: Wow. I can literally feel the sarcasm from here.

ScandinavianKing: Yeah... Norge is really good at being a sarcastic little shit. Iceland actually got his personality from Nor tbh.

Franny: I can tell.

Mattie: I think we all can tell.

Butter-Troll: Yeah... whatever. Also Fran? I thought you were supposed to be a good cook... most of the food in here looks weird.

Franny: exCUSE you?! I will have you know that I am very cultured nation unlike you, you brute!

Franny: my food is amazing! My cooking is amazing! There is NOTHING WEIRD ABOUT MY FOOD!

Franny: I even managed to make Romanian food, okay?! So shut up Norwegian and sit down like a good little boy and eat your damn escargot!

Butter-Troll: ...

Dat Ass: ...

Artie: ...

Alfred Hero Jones: Hahahahhahahahaha!

Alfred Hero Jones: Ahahahahhahahahahahahahahaha!

Alfred Hero Jones: Hahahahahhahahahahahahahaha!

Alfred Hero Jones: oh man that was great! Lol I'm taking a screenshot of that last line Franny said!

Twilight-Vampire: please send me a copy. That was pure gold.

Artie: Well then. You don't see France lose it like that very much.

Fishy-pigtails: lmao wow papa was furious. Good job Nor!

Butter-Troll: I was just stating the obvious. There are snails and frogs legs in the fridge. It's weird. I'd rather stick with food that isn't like that.

Franny: …

Franny: ...here. Ask Spain to cook this recipe. Until you learn to not be uncultured you are banned from my kitchen.

Franny: /recipe/french-crepes/amp/

Dat Ass: ooh!

Butter-Troll: that looks pretty good

Franny: silence child.

Dat Ass: I made crepes! :D

Dat Ass: itlooksjustlikeFranny'sversion. Png

Butter-Troll: and it tastes pretty good too

Alfred Hero Jones: hey look at that! Day 2 is pretty good too! We're awesome!

Artie: ...Can all of handle 2 weeks of this though?

…...

Lol can they handle 2 weeks of this?

Now to explain some things:

porca puttana- damn bitch (really tho can we expect anything less from Romano?) \\(=~= )

( =~=)/ /recipe/french-crepes/amp/ - Real website, cut up because I felt too lazy to actually write it all out

Also if you have any ideas for future chapters don't be scared to say them (tbh I got nothing so please! Share with me!) \\(=~=)/

See you next time inspiration strikes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had originally planned on posting this story on FF but complications occurred with some...guests reviewers so now this story is here only! 
> 
> I love to hear from you though so please be sure and leave comments!


	4. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 of the two weeks of hell for these countries

My Little Poland > You know what I just realized? 

Twilight-Vampire > what?

My Little Poland > That we have to wear each other's clothes for two weeks

Alfred Hero Jones > yeah... and?

My Little Poland > And Norway is supposed to be staying as Seychelles for that amount of time right?

Artie > that is correct, or until we all give up on this pointless thing

My Little Poland > Well Norway has complained about France's food and all that, but he hasn't brought up the fact that he's wearing dresses

My Little Poland > like at all

My Little Poland > like not even once

ScandinavianKing > Well maybe he just complains about it to Spain? 

ScandinavianKing > or maybe Seychelles has pants he's been wearing? 

Fishy-pigtails > Nope. 

Fishy-pigtails > I wear only dresses.

Alfred Hero Jones > Does Norway talk about the fact that he's wearing dresses to you Spain? 

Dat Ass > No actually

Franny > I'm surprised he hasn't said anything yet tbh

Mattie > that is odd considering who we're talking about

Artie > Perhaps asking him would be best?

Twilight-Vampire > Where is he anyway? 

Artie > I do believe I know how to get him here.

Artie has added Gilly to the conversation

Gilly > Woah wait... someone other than my sailor boy letting me in?

Artie > don't get used to it...

Twilight-Vampire > Spain! Is Nor responding?

Dat Ass > No

Luddy-buddy > This calls for drastic measures it seems

Luddy-Buddy > Steve has come into the room and called me a bitch before he flipped me off and kicked me out of the house

Butter-Troll > Lol 

Butter-Troll > AND you guys brought Gil in, why'd you summon me anyway?

Franny > Before we get to why...

Franny has removed Gilly from the conversation

Franny > now we can continue 

Artie > We brought you here because you are part of this mess just as we are

Twilight-Vampire > And also we're really curious about something

Mattie > Wait before all that... did Tony seriously do all of that Germany?

Luddy-Buddy > No I just said all that to get Norway to contribute. 

Luddy-Buddy > He only threw me out of the house once today I would say we are finally making progress

Franny > That's progress...?

Luddy-Buddy > Honestly I will take it. If he's not flipping me off as much I count it as a win

ScandinavianKing > That's kind of sad bro :/

ScandinavianKing > But Nor! Before you leave again scroll up on the chat!

Butter-Troll > What?

Alfred Hero Jones > Dude you're stuck wearing dresses for like two weeks, how aren't you complaining?

Dat Ass > Nor just shrugged and told me to tell you guys that he doesn't care that he's in a dress

Dat Ass > Also I think he's ordering take-out right now...

My Little Poland > …wait... 

My Little Poland > …that's an option? 

Alfred Hero Jones > It's not supposed to be :( 

ScandinavianKing > Where would he even order from that isn't French?

Butter-Troll > Duh

Butter-Troll > Chinatownbiznich.jpg

Dat Ass > ooh! This is even better than the crepes from yesterday!

Franny > both of you are no longer friends with moi

Butter-Troll > we were friends?

Alfred Hero Jones > Okay! um... this a good day?

Butter-Troll > eh. I give it a 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nor, you are such a little shit I love you though XD
> 
> Anyway! Sorry for the delay totally forgot to upload this for like the longest time oops... A-anyway! Ideas and thoughts are more than welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> Totally random but hey that's fine. Random is good!


End file.
